Dawn vs Manticore
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: A BtVS crossover with DA. Full summery is inside. Dawn goes to Seattle and gets more then she bargained for...
1. Ch1

Disclaimer- ok, I own nothing from Dark Angel, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Summery- Buffy's dead and Dawn is left alone. However after Buffy's death Dawn's runs away, trying to run away from the guilt that she carries and her old life that she wants to have nothing to do with. She runs to Seattle, Alone and scared that they will find her, and there she meets some well..interesting people and immediately feels a strong connection. But what happens when some interesting people (Like White or Manticore) find out she's not exactly human, and is also different? Now she must help fight for her freedom and the others along with her life. How will she do this when she refuses to let the people around her in? (And you might want to read the A/N to get a few things ok.)  
  
A/N- Okay this is my first DA crossover with Buffy. So if it's really horrible it's not my fault. Lol. Anyhow In this Dawn is like sixteen or seventeen or sixteen getting ready to turn seventeen. First Dawn had been running for quite some time now, and has been alone for (d#mn computer classes) quite some time also. And Buffy died protecting Dawn yet once again. I'll tell you how in either this chapter or later chapters. As for the scoobies I'm not sure if I'm going to make them hate her, or their dead also. What do you guys think? So well just see. However Tara is dead, as much as it sucks, she is dead. Okay I think that's it. If not I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. And Max and her siblings live in Terminal city, just because I like it better when she and her sibs are together. So Zack and Tinga aren't dead, and Manticore brought Ben back to life so now Ben's like a little crazy and Max and her sibs are trying to make him better. Just thought I'd inform you. OK. And I'm not sure if I want Buffy to come back to life or not. What do you guys think? Anyways give me feedback please. AND SHOULD DAWN BE A SLAYER? I think she will be.  
  
Parings- I have no clue. Should Max be with Alec or Logan? Or should he (Alec) be with Jondy? OR WHO SHOULD BE WITH WHOM!! PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!!!!!!!! Give me feedback on who should be with whom!! Thanx!! They only couple I'm sure that's gonna be going to together is Krit and Syl! SO HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
The trees passed by and the sky was a dreary gray, while the sun held no warmth to it. It was late into the hour and the sun was low in the sky shining through the window of the bus. It sent bright, but cold, rays through the window to play across a young girls face.  
  
The girl had beautiful long straight brunette hair down to her waist, and the bluest biggest eyes every imaginable. She had pale pink lips and a small nose that fit her almost perfectly. She was about 5'3 or around that height and was thin, but in shape. She had a beautiful porcelain complexion to her and was all in all very beautiful. She was around the age of seventeen or sixteen. However, no matter her beauty you could see the shadow of sadness looming over her, practically taste the taint of the shadow that surrounded her. Her name was Dawn Summers.  
  
Dawn sat on the bus in a seat close to the back and next to the window. She watched as the trees and highway passed by her, she watched as she kept growing further away from her corrupted life that she wished she could run from, what she was running from, running away from 'him'. She wore a black baseball cap low on her head and a pair of jeans with a black shirt with a black jacket on over top of it. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid that hung down her back.  
  
The sun glowed against her features and she closed her eyes to block out the sun. She didn't deserve to see the sun, it was her fault after all. Her fault that her sister and friends were dead it was all her fault or so she thought and felt deep within her self. From the moment her sister had died she had swore not to get close to people, because she would only bring them death and pain. As Dawn's thoughts drifted the bus pulled to a halt and Dawn looked around. She was in Seattle. Dawn quickly got up and grabbed her dark book bag that held her clothes and other 'important' things she would need. She then put it on her back and walked off the bus and looked around.  
  
'Here we go Dawn. Come on, your not going to get anywhere just standing here.' Dawn told herself and took one step forward, already wishing she had a thicker coat to where, a warm home to go to. A family to welcome her, she wanted her sister, her mom. She quickly blinked away the tears that started to come into the surface of her eyes, she refused to show weakness now that Buffy was gone. She had to be strong for her sister, even stronger then before.  
  
On this particular day the wind was harsh and whipped at her face and hair, making it billow outwards. Dawn shivered and crossed her arms tightly to try and give herself more heat and slightly titled her head downward. As she walked her eyes scanned the crowd and people around her. The sun was leaving the sky fast, and she knew she had to find an empty building to sleep in somewhere, to escape the harsh weather that beat at her.  
  
Dawn continued to walk down the street and look at the people that surrounded her, some with people who cared about them, others going home to the people that cared about them. Dawn wished that was her, going home to people that loved her, but no, here she was walking down the streets of Seattle alone without anyone in the world. Dawn sighed and noticed that it was now almost completely dark. She shuddered; she didn't want to have to deal with any 'monsters' tonight, or ever for that matter. She shook her head and tilted it downwards trying to get warmer from the cold night air. As she continued to walk, wrapped and absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't even sense or notice the three figures walking up behind her until they pushed her in an alley.  
  
"Get the f#ck off me!" Dawn said as she was thrown against the wall a piece of hair falling out of her braid and her bag dropping to the ground. She let out a small scream and kicked outward  
  
"Feisty, I like that." Said one of the men, the biggest one, who had pulled her into the alley.  
  
Dawn glared at the man hard, and wandered what they wanted with her, of course no matter what they wanted, she would kick they're butts. She lunged at the men, but one of them smacked her back. "Calm down sweetheart. We just want to have some fun." The one who was now holding her whispered in her ear as someone's hands slithered up her shirt, and the other one's hands slid up her legs. Dawn's eyes blazed and also shone with tears, she wanted to hurt these guys so bad, she was second close to whipping there butts in to shape when the one that had his hands on her legs and thighs was thrown away from her.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
Max and Alec silently walked on top of the rooftops, after having just did a cat burglary in the museum, when there excellently hearing picked up something just a building away.  
  
"Get the F#ck off of me!" Someone had yelled. Max exchanged glances with Alec and Alec only shrugged.  
  
"Someone's in trouble." Max said, and jumped on to the other building and peered down into the Alleyway. There she saw three large guys, holding a very small petite girl against her will and touching her. She quickly took action by silently jumping down and grabbing the nearest one closets too her and throwing him off the small girl.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
"What the h#ll!" The biggest one said as he took his hands from away from Dawn and looked over Max. He then walked toward her and swung at her. She dogged it easily and threw a punch back at him.  
  
Dawn felt the others ones arms go limp and immediately took action. She first elbowed him in the ribs and then kicked him in the stomach with her foot. He stumbled back and looked back up at Dawn. "You b#tch!" He said and he walked toward her again, but before he could reach Dawn a very hot guy had knocked him out cold. It was then that Dawn noticed that all three guys were out cold and she was left with these too strangers who had saved her life, not that she couldn't herself however. She looked from one person to another and then back at the girl. Max looked over at the girl and slowly started to walk over to her, but quickly stopped when she saw the girl get in to a fighting mode. She looked puzzled at the girl for a moment.  
  
Dawn didn't know if these people were here to hurt her or what, it was possible. Anything was possible for Dawn Summers. She looked at the too people with guarded eyes, and a tensed body ready to send punches if need be.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you." Max said sensing something from the girl.  
  
"I'm supposed to believe you?" Dawn asked and give a hollow laugh that was actually quite forced, anyone could tell. "Yeah right. How am I supposed to believe that? You could've been sent here to kill me." She said and mentally smacked herself for her big mouth.  
  
"Well I assure you we weren't." Max said. She looked at the girl; she was young, no more then sixteen or seventeen. "I'm Max." Max introduced herself.  
  
Dawn looked at her for a moment before letting her fighting stature disappear, with an exhausted stature. "Dawn." Dawn said quietly bending her head downward so her hat covered even more of her face from view. 'What am I supposed to do now?' Dawn asked herself.  
  
"You should go home. It's not safe for a young girl like yourself to wonder alone at night in Seattle." Max said.  
  
Sadness consumed Dawn. What home? She had no home, no family, where was she supposed to go? When Max saw she wasn't moving, and sensed the sadness around she grew even more puzzled about the girl. "I'm sure your family is worried about you." Max said. Dawn only shook her no, and then noticed she had dropped her bag. She slowly bent down and picked it, and slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"You're running away?" Max asked, even though she knew it wasn't her business.  
  
"You could say that." Dawn said, still refusing to look up at the young woman.  
  
Max and Alec exchanged glances. For some reason Max felt a connection with the girl, she couldn't explain it, but her heart reached out too her. "Then I'm guessing you have no where to go if you're a runner?" She asked looking the girl over.  
  
Dawn shifted feet and shook her head. Like Max she also felt some kind of connection toward her, she also couldn't explain it, but it was there. Max took another step toward down and looked at her more closely. She could tell she was exhausted, and very tired. "Your tired, why don't you come back to my place." Max said and surprised her self more then Alec.  
  
"No I couldn't, and besides I'm not tired." Dawn lied.  
  
Max smirked. "Whatever you say, but I don't want to leave you alone here, so come on back to my place." Max offered again.  
  
"No I don't want to impose." Dawn mumbled. 'I've done that to many ties already, and look where I am and where my family is.' Dawn thought bitterly.  
  
"You wouldn't, now come on, before it gets any later." Max said.  
  
"Your sure?" Dawn asked quietly, almost to quietly for the normal ear to hear.  
  
"Yes." Max said. Finally Dawn nodded her head. "Then come on." Max said as her and Alec climbed back up toward the rooftops. Dawn looked after then and slowly started after them, wondering if this was a good idea or not.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
Zack paced around the room anxiously. It had been over an hour since Max had left and he was worried about his baby sister. "Where the h#ll could they be?" He asked Zane. His blues eyes looking sharply at Zane. His blonde hair gently fell in his face. (I think you all know what Zack looks like. Isn't he a hottie, also?)  
  
The brown-headed young man looked up at Zack from his article in the magazine he was reading. His hazel eyes looking coolly at Zack. (Just make up something for him) "Chill Zack. I'm sure she's fine. Alec's with her." He said.  
  
"Whatever. There are still dangers out there and-" Zack was cut off as Max threw open the door and looked from one of her brothers to the other.  
  
"What took you so long?" Zack asked.  
  
"Well that's not the welcome I was expecting." Max said sarcastically. "Chill we had a little run in with some thugs, who were hurting a kid." Max said.  
  
Zack looked at Max for a moment before nodding. "By the way this is Dawn." Max said moving out the way so her two brothers could see Dawn.  
  
Zack looked at her suspiciously. "You brought her here? Max she could be part of them!" Zack said.  
  
Dawn looked from Max to the blonde guy and then back at Max and back to the ground. "Part of what, if I may ask?" Dawn said.  
  
Her small voice got the attention of all four Transgenic's in the room, Alec, Zane, Max, and Zack. Dawn looked from one place too another and wondered if this place was hottie heaven or something. "See she doesn't know anything! She's just a scared kid on the run from something." Max said.  
  
"I'm not a kid." Dawn mumbled. Alec smirked from behind her, and the Transgenic's looked at her. Dawn cast her eyes downward and started to think this was a bad idea. 'See I'm already causing conflicts between them all. I'm nothing but trouble.' Dawn thought sadly, she still hadn't lifted her head up; it was still hidden in the shadows beneath her hat.  
  
Zack looked at the girl through suspicious eyes, sure she didn't look like a threat, but she could still be one. "What's your name?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Dawn." Dawn answered softly.  
  
"Dawn what?" Zack asked almost snappishly.  
  
Dawn was silent for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should tell them her full name, but what the heck. "Summers."  
  
"Come on Dawn, I'll show you where you will sleep for tonight." Max said leading Dawn away from the three males in the room and giving Zack a hard look.  
  
When Max was gone all was silent until it was broken. "She doesn't look or seem dangerous." Alec said.  
  
"There's still a chance she could be." Zack said, not wanting any harm to come to his family.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
Max handed Dawn a blanket for her to use as she slept on her couch. Dawn hadn't said much, almost nothing, and she had yet to look so Max could see what she actually looked like. Max kept sending looks at her, and wondered if her lack of speaking had anything to do with what Zack had said to her. 'Honestly she's just a teenager.' Max thought.  
  
"You can sit your bag down beside of the couch if you like." Max offered as she walked to her bathroom. Dawn glanced at her back and slowly slid her bag off her back and sat it down. When came back she looked refreshed and her face looked cleaner. Max noted that she was tense and most likely uncomfortable. "You can sit down." Max said. Dawn slowly sat down on the couch with her hands on her lap.  
  
Max looked at her and wondered if she was ever going to take the hat off. "Well you must be tired, so I'll just you get some sleep." Max said and only got a nod from Dawn.  
  
"Um.. Can I use your bathroom?" Dawn asked quietly.  
  
Max smirked. "It's right there." Max said. Dawn nodded and left taking a brush from her bag with her.  
  
When Dawn got in the bathroom she closed the door and flicked on the dim light. She slid off her hat and looked at the bruise and cut on her left eye that marred her beautiful complexion. She had gotten it from a previous fight, about a night ago. She sighed and took out her braid shaking her hair slightly to get it all loose, and to hang and frame around her face. She slowly started to brush her hair until all the knots where out and then grabbed her hat and excited the bathroom, her head down, with her hair covering left side form view. When she got back in the living room she saw that Max was, most likely in bed, and the lights were off. Dawn sighed and laid down after taking off her shoes, on the couch covering her self up and facing the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bestow upon her, and how Max's friends would react, to her.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
The warm less sun shown through the window next to the couch and played across Dawn's face making her moan and roll over and cover her face from the sun. Slowly Dawn became awake and peeked out and frowned at the sun and the place she was at. 'Where am I?' She asked herself sitting up and looking around, and giving the sun a scornful look. She slowly swung her legs off the couch she was sleeping on and uncovered her self. She quickly slid into to her snickers and got up from the couch tucking her hair behind her ears. It then dawned on her; she was in Max's apartment.  
  
Dawn quickly gathered up her things, not wanting to cause Max any trouble, she was going to leave. Just as she was getting ready to walk out the door it opened and in walked a fully dressed and fully awake Max. Max looked at her and then glanced at her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Dawn quickly looked down and let her hair fall in her face.  
  
"Your up." Max said wondering how the girl had gotten such a nasty bruise and cut. "You know you should really get that cut looked at it looks nasty." Max said.  
  
Dawn stood where she was and didn't move and didn't speak for a moment. Finally she shrugged. "It will be alright." She answered. "Thanks for letting me crash at your place last night, but I got to get going." Dawn said.  
  
Max looked at the girl more closely and saw she was extremely tensed, and tired. "Stay a couple more days. Your tired." Max said. "There's even a little restraint down the street. Come with me, I have to meet some of my sibs there anyhow in a few minutes." Max said.  
  
'Siblings. She has siblings.' "No I shouldn't." Dawn protested. Max looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Dawn Zack didn't mean any harm last night, he's just, well, well guarded and suspicious of everything. He didn't mean to be harsh to you I'm sure." Max said.  
  
"It's not your friend." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"Brother." Max corrected her. Dawn only nodded. "Come and I'll by you breakfast while I'm there." Max said.  
  
Dawn licked her lips she was indeed hungry. She was very hungry. She had hardly eaten anything since she ran away. She often wondered why she wasn't skin and bones about now. Finally Dawn caved and mutely shook her head. "Good come on, you can leave your bag here." Max said walking to the door. (Sorry if her character isn't exactly her.)  
  
"No." Dawn said a little quickly which got her a glance from Max. "I mean, I just feel better with it with me." Dawn said. Max only nodded and walked out of the apartment with Dawn following behind her.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
Dawn followed Max down the street her head facing down and her hair covering her left side. Her bag was placed on her back and her arms were crossed over her chest as she cursed the November weather. Finally Max stopped a little café and walked in holding the door for Dawn as she hesitantly walked in. Dawn looked glanced around and got some glances from people in the Café. Not knowing what else to do, she continued to follow Max toward a young woman at the counter were you order your food sometimes. (Forgot what is was called)  
  
"Max." The young woman said. She had short brown and dark eyes.  
  
"Gem." Max said and smiled softly at her.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Gem asked indicating Dawn.  
  
"This is Dawn Summers." Max said. "Could you get her a sandwich or something to eat?" Max asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Gem said and started to make Dawn's food. Afterwards Max led Dawn over to a booth and sat down across from her.  
  
"Maxie." She heard someone say from behind her. Max turned her head and smiled at her blonde haired brow eyed sister.  
  
"Jondy." Max said. "Where are the others?" Max asked. Jondy shrugged and slid into the set, with out paying much attention to Dawn at all.  
  
"Hey Gem! Get me a soda!" Jondy yelled and then noticed Dawn. She looked at her puzzled and wondered who the new girl was.  
  
"What's your name?" Jondy asked.  
  
Dawn quickly glanced up at her and then back down. "Dawn." Dawn whispered.  
  
Jondy looked at her sister for an explanation. "Alec and I ran in to her last night. Thugs were attacking her. We saved her, and brought her back here." Max explained in one breath.  
  
Jondy formed an o with her mouth to show she understood. "Does Zack know, or any of the others?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Zack and Zane found out last night." Max replied. Jondy only nodded when a dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin woman walked in. "There's Tinga." Max said and waved her over.  
  
"Hey sorry." Tinga said and immediately spotting a very quiet, very still Dawn. "And who are you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Dawn Summers." Dawn replied.  
  
Tinga looked over at her two younger sisters and Max only mouth she would explain later. Tinga only nodded before speaking again. "Well Zack said to tell you that we were now meeting in our office instead of here, so come on." Tinga said. Max only nodded and started to slide out of the seat with Jondy. (I'm not sure if Max would have an office or not, but since she was the one who sorta pulled this together it would seem like it)  
  
"Come on Dawn." Max said. Not sure if it was a good idea to leave the girl alone with transgenic's who were a little bit bias against normal people.  
  
Dawn finally raised her eyes and only nodded before following behind the three sisters who talked happily to each other. When they arrived at their destination there sat a blonde girl, another brown-headed girl, a dark haired guy, Zack, Alec, and Zane, and another black haired girl. The people who had been in the room before all looked at Dawn, Zack looked at her harder then the others.  
  
"Who's she?" Asked a black haired guy.  
  
"Krit, guys, this is Dawn." Max said.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&  
  
Okay that's it. PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, but please don't flame. And give me advice on the story and crap like that. Like who should be with who. *Wink wink* And if there is any misspelled words, I'm sorry, but my keys are starting to stick and not working right. Sorry. Well bye  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Buffy, or Dark Angel K.  
  
A/N- Umm.. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Even though one sorta confused me a little Lol. And if there's any misspelled words or anything like that its not my fault because my keys on my keyboard are starting to stick and not go in when I hit them. So sorry.  
  
Pairings- I'm not sure whose gonna be with Max us of yet. I have wheels turning in my head, so.. yeah. Along with everyone else. So don't expect couples so soon, except for Krit and Syl. OK?  
  
And here are some shout outs to reviews.  
  
Roswell-X5-Liz- Thank you for the Lovely Review!!!!!! I love your idea!! Of course I may change it around here and there, Lol. Thank you sooooo much for the idea. You're the best!!!! And hope you like this chapter!!!!! Bye!!  
  
Pay-day1999- Thank you for the nice review!!!!!!  
  
Bastgodess- umm, okay. Bye. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Black Rose9- Thank you for the Great review!!!!!!!!! As for timelines, I had totally forgotten about them. And since I had timelines and time and all the crap, I forgetting about the whole thing. However this is after Buffy jumped and came back to life. K. Hope that clears up a little bit. Lol. And sorry about the few lines that were out of Max's character, but I haven't watched that in like forever, and only caught bits and pieces of the second season so I'm a little off. So sorry. Lol.  
  
Sapphire- Thank you for another GreaT review!!!!!! I agree on the chemistry thingy, but I'm still not sure. Lol. Well thanks for reviewing!!!!!  
  
MissPiggy - Um.. I'm not sure how to take your review, but um.. thanks for reviewing with your honest opinion. But considering this is fanFICTION, and this is me were talking about, anything is possible. And thank you very much I do not like to go strictly by the friggin show, it takes all the fun away. *Grins manically here* But anyhow, thanks for your review.  
  
Alexandra Bruderlin- Thanks for the advice, I never knew. Lol. And thanks for the kind review. You defiantly helped boost my confidence up, a tad. And I would have it no other way then with Syl and Krit a couple. Lol Well thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
Jace- Thanks for emailing me. And I think I will use Seth and Vada in later chapter, I'm not sure yet. You never know about me. LOL. Anyhow, thanks for the feedback, and I think I will do that with the Buffy characters. As for Biggs and Cece, I !think! I will add them, but if they are out of character sorry. LOL. Well thanks for the feedback!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!  
  
Okay Now on with de story!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn finally raised her eyes and only nodded before following behind the three sisters who talked happily to each other. When they arrived at their destination there sat a blonde girl, another brown-headed girl, a dark haired guy, Zack, Alec, and Zane, and another black haired girl. The people who had been in the room before all looked at Dawn, Zack looked at her harder then the others.  
  
"Who's she?" Asked a black haired guy.  
  
"Krit, guys, this is Dawn." Max said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Krit and the others looked at Max, and then at Dawn, who was now biting her lip and looked at the ground. Max looked at her brothers and sisters and wondered what they would say; she already new, Zack didn't like it. But Zack could be a a#s at times, she would argue at herself.  
  
"Dawn?" Asked a long blonde haired blue-eyed girl. That was Syl.  
  
"Dawn Summers. Max found her last night, with Alec." Zack put in looking at Dawn with a hard look, as if trying to figure her out.  
  
"How I put it in the actually advents." Max said looking at Zack. "Me, Alec were coming home. Heard some one shout at someone, we went to investigate-"  
  
"Your idea." Alec interrupted.  
  
Max glared at him. "Whatever. Now back to the story. 'I' go to investigate, find three big thugs harassing her." Max said and took a breath.  
  
"So Maxie jumps in and saves the day, along with me." He said with a smirk. "Then she decides to bring the kid home, and Zackie boy here has a big problem with it." Alec finished. Max was glaring at him along with Zack by now, and Dawn was trying to suppress a giggle form escaping her.  
  
"Gee thank you for finishing the story Alec." Max said. "Anyhow that's basically why she's here." Max said.  
  
"Question why doesn't she go home?" Asked the brown-headed girl. That was Jace.  
  
'Because I don't have a home.' Dawn thought bitterly, her eyes clouding over in tears that threatened to fall. She sniffed to keep them back. It went unnoticed however, by everyone, except for the unhappy one, Zack.  
  
"From what I pick up she ran away." Max explained to them.  
  
"Why?" Asked Jondy.  
  
"Dunno." Max said. 'There talking about me like I'm not even here.' Dawn thought.  
  
"So basically all you know about her is that she's a runaway and her name is Dawn?" Asked the black haired girl. That was Brin.  
  
"Yeah, and her last name." Max added. "And that Zack has a little problem with her." Max said.  
  
"We don't know if we can trust her!" Zack defended himself.  
  
"Zack hello, she's a kid, teenager whatever!" Max argued back.  
  
'Truthfully, I'm a big glob of energy that's wasn't even real, real until like two years ago or something.' Dawn thought bitterly.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Zack argued back.  
  
"Okay, stop!" Tinga said, breaking a fight before it got started.  
  
Max and Zack both looked at their sister. "Now we don't know if Dawn- "  
  
Dawn couldn't take it anymore. "Hello I'm right here. I would at least be nice if you wouldn't talk like I wasn't." She said.  
  
The x-5's looked at her. "Uh, sorry Dawn." Max mumbled. Dawn only nodded her head starting to feel uneasy with all the looks she was getting. "Anyhow Dawn can we trust you?" Max asked.  
  
Dawn finally looked up and looked at her with her sad blue eyes, the cut and bruise above her eyes showing clearly for everyone to see. "I don't know. Can I trust you?" Dawn asked.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The room of the hotel was old, musty, and damp. The bed was lumpy and worn, and the sheets with wrinkled. The lights were dim, and the curtains stained. The carpet used to be a plush green, but now it was a dirty green carpet in desperate need of being thrown away. The hotel itself was extremely run down, and cheap. But h#ll when you need a place to sleep, you take whatever you can find, right. The door slowly opened with a loud and long creak. There stood in the doorway was a silhouetted figure of a young woman. The young woman had dark drown hair that went below her shoulders, and was very pretty. She had a tough composure to her. She growled under her breath as her eyes scanned the room. She shook her head and walking the room, shutting the door behind her. It was different for the young woman here on the eastern side instead of the western side of the US here in New York it was colder. When she reached the bed she flopped down with a loud sigh. To say the least she was exhausted, after having just traveled across the United States and then putting in a full nights worth, she was tired and wanted sleep. However she didn't know, what err, surprises awaited her in her dreams.  
  
(This is where she dreams)  
  
'She looked around everything was so familiar. The light of the moon shining overhead, and down on her as she continued to walk down the streets. Even the clothes she was wearing looked similar to one of the outfits she had wore here. Her black leather mini skirt, with a black tank top with a read leather jacket. She new where she was going, but yet she didn't. Her feet new, but her mind was clueless, as she entered the graveyard. Her feet stopped when they reached a stone. She looked at the stone carefully, and then looked at it in somewhat shook. Blood ran from the top and over the name that was engraved in the stone. Her eyes locked on to the name of Buffy Ann Summers.'  
  
The young woman eyes popped opened and her mind raced. Her dream slowly fading away leaving only vague memories of it. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as to what it might mean, but no answer came out, unless..  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The x-5's looked at the girl, their eyes looking at that nasty bruise and cut that ran above and around her left eye, that her hair had been covering. "You didn't get that from last night, kid." Alec said the memory playing over in his mind, and none of the men had hit her at all.  
  
Dawn glanced at him and merely shrugged before letting her hair shade her face again she resumed looking down at the ground. 'Why should they care anyhow. They don't even trust me, and the muscular blonde dude, doesn't even like me. Even though he is hot. Like most of the guys here.' Dawn thought.  
  
"You should get that eye taken care of kid." Tinga said looking at the girl. She slowly began to notice how pale she was from the lack of food she had been receiving and the small scratches on her.  
  
Dawn only shrugged. "Why do you care? You didn't a minute ago?" She asked.  
  
Tinga exchanged glances with Max, and was about to say something, when Dawn made up her mind and just left. "Ok, that went um well." Tinga said.  
  
Max looked after Dawn and got up. "I'm going after her." Max said and left before another word could be spoken between them.  
  
Max quickly caught up with Dawn, as she was exciting the building. "Dawn." Max said walking in front of the door so she couldn't get past.  
  
Dawn looked up at her. "Please move." Dawn said.  
  
"You don't know what outs there." Max said.  
  
"I can handle it." Dawn said stubbornly.  
  
"Dawn, why don't you go back to my apartment, where you'll be more comfortable." Max said.  
  
"Why? I'll just be leaving sooner or late. Might as well be sooner right?" Dawn asked.  
  
Max studied the young girl in front of her. Something about her though was off. Max could feel power off of her though, not so much, but it was there, and she could feel it. "Go back to the apartment Dawn." Max said, it was more of an order then a request; finally Dawn caved and only nodded and left. Max didn't know why she was being so nice to the girl; she had never done this before. She sighed and walked back upstairs to her siblings.  
  
When Max was seated back with her sisters and brothers they all looked at her. "What?" Max asked.  
  
"What's with the kid?" Zane asked.  
  
"I don't know. How about I call Logan and see what he can find out about her." Max suggested.  
  
Zack looked at her for a moment before agreeing along with the others. Max sighed reached for her phone and called his number. "Hello." Logan asked when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Logan it's me." Max said.  
  
"Max what is it? Is something wrong?" Logan asked.  
  
"No nothing. I just need you to look into someone for me." Max said.  
  
"Ok. Who is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Her name is Dawn Summers." Max said.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Max's phone rang a little while later. "Hello." Max said into the mouthpiece when she answered it.  
  
"Max its Logan." Logan said. Max could here the keys in the background.  
  
"What did you find out?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing much. She almost seventeen. There's nothing about a criminal past. She used to reside in California under the care of her sister. That's it, except for her birth record and legal things like that." Logan explained.  
  
"What happened to her mother?" Max asked.  
  
"Didn't say. I'm guessing she gave them away or something like that. But I'll check into it more." Logan said.  
  
"Thanks Logan." Max said smiling through the phone.  
  
"No problem Max. That's what friends are for right?" Logan asked with a bit of tension.  
  
"Yeah, listen I gotta go." Max said. "Bye." Max said and hung up. 'What happened to her mother, and where's her sister?' Max asked before calling Zack and laying the message to him.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay that's the end. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make since, but I was trying to type it up, and talk to by friends at the same time, while visiting this website. So sorry, and please REVIEW!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for my plot.  
  
A/N- Okay, here's the next chapter!!!!!! Hope its some satisfaction for my wonderful reviewers!!!  
  
Parings- Still thinking, but I almost positive I know who will be with whom, at least for Max, lol.  
  
Shout outs-  
  
Roswell-X5-Liz- Hope this was soon enough for you lol. Glad you like it so far!!!!! Keep reviewing with the nice reviews!!!!! BYE!!!!!!  
  
Black Rose9- Yup you read right!!!!!! And yeah it's set after Freak Nation!!!!! Keep reviewing!! And hope ya like this chapter!!!!!! BYEBYES!!!  
  
barcode-babe-210- Glad you like it!!!!! Hope to see you review soon!!!!! BYE!!!  
  
pay-day1999- Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!! And I'll try to reduce my spelling errors!!! Lol!!! Well thanks for reviewing!!!!! BYE!!!!!  
  
Jace- thanks fro the info on Vada and Seth. Your one of the best!!! BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"No problem Max. That's what friends are for right?" Logan asked with a bit of tension.  
  
"Yeah, listen I gotta go." Max said. "Bye." Max said and hung up. 'What happened to her mother, and where's her sister?' Max asked before calling Zack and laying the message to him.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Max sat in her desk thinking about everything that had happened that day. Everything from getting into a fight about Dawn, to Zack not being happy about the lack of information available. She sighed and left for home, only to run into Alec.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alec asked.  
  
"My office." Max replied. "Besides I'm going home now." Max said and continued to walk.  
  
"Home?" Alec asked with a twinkle and smirk starting to form on his face.  
  
"No your no coming with me" Max said.  
  
"Dear Maxie did I ever say that?" Alec asked.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and continued walking. "So how long is the kid planning on staying?" Alec asked walking beside of Max.  
  
"Don't know." Max simple answered, not really in the mood to talk to him at the moment.  
  
"So what did old Logan have to say?" Alec asked while saying Logan's name a bit sarcastically.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "That she's getting ready to turn seventeen, used to live in California under the care of her sister." Max said.  
  
"That's it?" Alec asked.  
  
"Logan is looking into it." Max said.  
  
Alec didn't respond to her immediately so they just walked in silence. Finally Alec spoke up. "Why don't you call her home in California?" Alec suggested.  
  
"No sh#t Sherlock." Max said. "But that's sorta hard to do when you have no phone number!" Max said as they reached her apartment. Max unlocked the door and walked in and turning to look at Alec. "Night Alec." She said.  
  
"Night Maxie." He said, and left to also go home.  
  
When Max turned around she was greeted by the site of Dawn curled up on her couch in a pair of gray jogging pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her arm was under her head like pillow and the blanket was draped over her small frame. She was fast asleep, and she looked peaceful, almost. She looked at her a second longer before going into the bathroom to take a nice long bath.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ring, Ring went Max's phone at nine o'clock that morning. Max quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Max?" She heard Logan say.  
  
"Yeah. You have anymore info, like what her number was, so I can get in contact with her sister." Max asked.  
  
"I barely did." Logan said and gave her the number to Dawn's old home.  
  
"Thanks Logan." Max said.  
  
"No problem Max." Logan said before the hung up and Max dialed the number Logan had given here. It rang five times before the answering machine came on. "Hello you have reached the Summers, leave a message after the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you." A perky voice from the answering machine said.  
  
Max smirked. "Yeah you don't know me, but I have information on your little sister. Call me back at 589-3344." Max said and hung up. She sighed and leaned against her frig; she wondered when they would call back. Then there was a knock on the door. Max rolled her eyes and answered it. She saw Zack.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Zack looked at her and then past her at the lump on her couch still asleep. "I called her home in California today I should get a reply back soon." Max said.  
  
"You didn't reach anyone?" Zack asked.  
  
"Does a perky voice on a machine count?" Max asked.  
  
Zack looked at her, but she merely shrugged not wanting to have a fight with him this early in the morning. She walked away leaving Zack to either come in or stand out in the hallway like an idiot. Zack glanced at Dawn and stared at her.  
  
"She could be dangerous." Zack said.  
  
"Zack, I really doubt she's dangerous to us." Max said.  
  
"You don't know." Zack said.  
  
"Zack stop being paranoid." Max said.  
  
"I'm just trying to keep you and my family safe." He said.  
  
Max looked at him and sighed. "I know ya are Zack, but just give her a chance. My gut tells me this kid's been through a lot." Max said. "Plus look at the way she acts, member yesterday I have a feeling she doesn't trust people that easily."  
  
Zack looked at her, his face firm and hard. "Fine, but the second I see she's going to cause harm to my brothers or sisters that's it." Zack said and only got a smile and nod from Max before leaving.  
  
Max looked at the door for a minute before Alec walked in. "Don't you know how to knock?" Max asked.  
  
"Um, no." Alec teased.  
  
"Well learn." Max said. "And what are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"Well you're a ray of sunshine this morning." Alec said with a smirk. Max rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn's eyes slowly fluttered open. She glanced around the room and rested her eyes on a clock that read eleven o'clock. She sighed and lay there for a moment wishing everything would just go away, but for Dawn Summers nothing seemed to be aiming her way anymore, so she sat up on the couch and looked around. It was quiet; she heard nothing, but silence. Dawn quickly changed into a pair of dark hip hugger blue jeans and put on a black shirt that went to her elbows and slipped into her jacket and shoes before brushing her hair. Afterwards she walked out of Max's apartment closing the door behind her.  
  
When Dawn reached the outside she looked around, and noticed the shape the city was in. She sighed and shook her head. She slowly walked down the street looking at the 'people' around her. The wind blew making her hair gentle fly as she continued to look at Terminal City. Her eyes and thoughts were else where when she bumped into a small figure. Dawn looked down in surprise and saw a little girl around the age of seven or eight; she looked a lot like Max's sister Jace.  
  
"Sorry." Dawn said helping the kid off of the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" The little girl asked.  
  
Dawn smiled softly; it wasn't a big smile, but a smile no less. "I'm Dawn, who're you?" Dawn asked bending down so she could be somewhat eye level with the kid.  
  
"My names Max." The little girl replied.  
  
Dawn smiled; she had to be one of Max's sisters or brother's kid. "That's a nice name." Dawn said about the time she heard thunder break through the peaceful morning stillness.  
  
Max jumped slightly and looked at Dawn with frightened eyes. (She's afraid of thunder and storms) Dawn looked at her and frowned. "You should get back to your mom before the storm breaks." Dawn said.  
  
"I don't know where she is." The little girl said and jumped as another applaud of thunder boomed overhead.  
  
Dawn looked at the obviously frightened girl, and had pity for her. She knew what it was like to be scared and alone with no one to comfort you. "Come on, I'll help you find her." Dawn said as lightning flashed overhead and a drizzle of rain started to fall. Dawn held out her hand to the small girl and she took it eagerly as another wave of thunder and lightning boomed. 'ok now what am I supposed to do?' Dawn thought as she and the little girl started to walk. 'Buffy would know what to do, she always did.' Dawn thought and was immediately hit with such guilt and sadness it wasn't even funny. She couldn't even stop the one or few tears from streaming down her face that was intermingled with rain. 'Ok I'll take her to a café. Her mom or someone should find her there.' Dawn thought as she headed for the café that Max had taken her too earlier. Just as she was about to reach the building it started to pour rain by the million. Dawn quickly rushed inside with the little girl in front. Dawn wiped her face off and looked around the café. She was receiving some stares from the people in there and shifted uncomfortable.  
  
"She's not here." The little girl said in a miserable voice. Dawn looked down and felt horrible for the little girl.  
  
"Don't worry Max, she'll find you soon. But right now we just have to wait until that nasty storm outside breaks." Dawn explain as she slid into a booth in a corner.  
  
"Promise." Max said.  
  
Dawn looked at the little girl and smiled. "Pinky promise." Dawn said holding up her pinky for the little girl to take, which she did.  
  
"May I get you anything?" Asked the young brown headed girl, she heard be called Gem.  
  
Dawn looked up at her suspiciously. Children were one-thing adults were another. "Um no thanks." Gem only nodded and left leaving Dawn alone with the little girl Max to wait out the storm.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Jace paced around Max's office nervously, wondering where her kid could be. "Where is she? I told her not to wonder off." Jace said.  
  
"Jace I'm sure she's fine." Max assured her older sister. "After the storm we'll go look for her. But we can't now, not in this weather" Max said.  
  
Jace only nodded, worry still etched in the back of her mind as she continued to pace, knowing how frightened her daughter got when a storm hit.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As another clash of thunder and lightning crashed overhead the little girl Max got more frightened as she sat across from Dawn. Dawn herself didn't like storms, but she wasn't about to show it, not like she used to. She watched as the little girl jumped yet once again.  
  
"Dawn why is the sky so angry?" Max asked out of the blue.  
  
Dawn looked at the little girl and raised an eyebrow. "Well it's not." Dawn said.  
  
"It's not?" Max asked.  
  
"No. Have you ever heard the music of an orchestra or symphony?" Dawn asked. When Max shook her head no Dawn sighed. "Well it's a big band of musical instruments that play different kinds of music, loud, soft, angry, sad, anything." Dawn explained.  
  
"What's that got to do with the storm?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Well ya see the sky also has a orchestra that he has play symphonies at any given time. And the thunder and lightning are his instruments along with the rain and wind." Dawn explained.  
  
"Ohhh." Max said. "But why is it so loud?" Max pouted.  
  
"Well ya see the sky is over billion of miles away from us and it has to be loud so everybody will be able to hear it. It's his own music that he is sharing with us, and some people aren't as fortunate as we are to get to hear his beautiful symphonies." Dawn explained.  
  
"Ohhh. So he's not mad?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope." Dawn replied and smiled at Max. "So there's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Max smiled at Dawn and Dawn smiled back. "Your smart." Max said. "Did your mommy teach you that?" Max asked.  
  
The smile was quickly wiped from Dawn's face at the mention of her mother. Her thoughts went back to her mother and the guilt she felt toward her death. After all it was after she came that her mom got the tumor in her brain and died. If it wasn't for her Buffy would still have a mother, Buffy would still be alive.  
  
Dawn's eyes filled up with tears and she quickly looked away from the little girl trying to fight back the hot tears that threatened to break the dam that were holding them in. "Dawn.." Max trailed off. Dawn forcefully blinked back the tears and looked up at Max.  
  
"N-no my mom didn't tell me that." Dawn said.  
  
"Who did?" Max asked.  
  
"My sister." Dawn said as a tear trailed down her face.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The warehouse was cold, damp, and dark and full of wooden crates. The only light was dim and casting eerie shadows over the warehouse and three people standing in the middle of the warehouse discussing and negotiating.  
  
"She could be as good and strong as them with the right training." A deep male voice replied.  
  
"And we're supposed to believe you?" Another male voice asked.  
  
"He's right. You just show up out of nowhere and tell us to meet you here and try to get us to believe this girl could be as strong as anyone of them? A normal girl no less." Another male voice said.  
  
"But here's the catch, she's not normal." The deep male voice said while twirling something around in his hand.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter!!!!!!!! I wanted to right more, but I figured this was a good place to stop!!!!!! Hope this chapter meets to your approval!!!!!!!!!! Well Anywho, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! And no flames!!! The more reviews I get!!! The faster I update!!!!!!!! That's my motto, unless I happen to be really busy!!!!!!!! Well Anywho!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
A/N- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long update, but I have had a tone of homework I had to do, and I was busy and other crap, And I would have gotten this out yesterday but I was stain at a friend's house!!!  
  
Shout outs-  
  
Angel21- Thank you for the lovely review!!!  
  
barcode-babe-210- Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked how added her!!! THANKS!  
  
sgig- Thanks for the review!! And I hope this was fast enough, I'll try to update faster from now on!! Lol  
  
pay-day1999- Thanks for the review!! Hope you like his chapter!!  
  
Roswell-X5-Liz- Lol, thanks for the review!!! Glad you liked it!!!!! And don't worry bout him!!!!  
  
Cassie-Bear01- Thanks for the review! I love getting them!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"But here's the catch, she's not normal." The deep male voice said while twirling something around in his hand.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The three men had by now all departed and planned to meet again in a week's time. The two men were still unconvinced about this what this girl could do, and didn't trust the man. But if what he said was true then they could go far.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
'Laughter filled the air of the cozy living room, from the kitchen. A young brown-headed woman stood in the hallway, wearing leather pants, a black tank, and a leather jacket, her face shown confusion as she looked around the familiar house. She opened her mouth to call out, but as she formed the words nothing came out. She felt her throat and wondered why she could not speak, but yet others could. She could hear the voices and footsteps growing closer, she turned her head and saw Buffy Summers, and Joyce Summers, but where was Dawn Summers.  
  
The brown-headed female opened her mouth and to her amazement words came out. "Buffy Joyce, where's Dawn?" The brown-headed girl questioned.  
  
The mother and daughter turned their heads toward her, with big bright smiles on their faces. "We were expecting you." Joyce said. The brown-headed female looked at the mother and daughter.  
  
"Where's Dawn? You know your kid sister, and your youngest daughter? Big ball of energy." She said.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy said as if the name was foreign to her.  
  
"Come on, what's going on. This is so strange, I'm going to wake up anytime now." The female said. "Where is Dawn Summers, your baby sister, and your youngest daughter. You know brown hair, blue eyes, was a real brat back then." She said.  
  
"Dawn Summers?" Joyce hesitated in asking, the smile still firmly in place.  
  
"Yes, for Christ sakes! She's your daughter! Come on B, you jumped off that tower so she wouldn't have to when the whole Hell God gig went down." She said.  
  
"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn." Buffy said, her bright perky cheery smile, turning into a frown. "Dawn, Dawnie." Buffy said her hazel eyes looking at the brown-headed female.  
  
"Yes! That's the one!" She said rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath at what a stupid and weird dream this was.  
  
"Oh!" Buffy said her smile turning back into a bright smile. The brown-headed woman groaned at how much cheeriness she could have. "I remember where she is now." She said her smile vanishing.  
  
"Then where?" She asked.  
  
"Hell." Buffy answered simply and got a blank look from the other woman.  
  
"Hell?" She asked and looked toward Joyce.  
  
"Yes." Buffy answered.  
  
"You mean Dawn's dead?" She asked.  
  
"No." Buffy answered.  
  
"Well then she can't be in Hell." She said.  
  
"But she is." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't understand." She said a confused look on her face as she looked from daughter to mother.  
  
"She was left behind. We await for her to join us." Joyce said, her smile gone.  
  
"What the crap, are you people talking about?" She asked getting irritated at the weird answers coming out of the deceased dead woman, and a fellow slayer.  
  
"She is not strong enough, and has no experience in your world, she will fail, without help." Buffy said.  
  
"Huh." The brown-headed woman said.  
  
Suddenly a bell could be heard and many beautiful voices coming to gather in harmony and breaking out in song. "Ok, what the h#ll is with that?" She asked.  
  
"You must go. Our time has run out, you must go, before it is to late to return." Joyce said while ushering her to the door.  
  
"No, wait. What's going on!?" She yelled as they reached the door. She saw Buffy open her mouth, but never got to finish hearing what she was saying as Joyce opened her front door, and she was blinded by a searing bright light, and-'  
  
The young woman gasped as she sat straight up in bed. Sweat was pouring down her head as she scanned the room for a clock. Her eyes rested on one, and she shook her head.  
  
"What the f#ck was that?" She asked herself, her dreams were getting weirder by the minute.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn and Max were sitting in complete silence; they had been for a time now. After Dawn had told her what her sisters name was, and shed a few tears, well more then a few. After that the little girl and the nearing seventeen year old sat in silence, the little girl sensing that the older one was sad. The storm had clamed, and now all that was left was a light drizzle, nothing like had been before.  
  
Max glanced at Dawn, and saw the older girl looking very sad, with dead eyes sorta. She frowned not understanding, she thought sisters were supposed to be happy when they talked about each other, her mother was.  
  
"Dawn." Max said quietly, finally breaking the silence between them.  
  
Dawn glanced up at her. "Yeah?" She asked softly.  
  
"Do you and your sister not like each other?" She asked, and watched as Dawn's eyes filled with tears once again. "What's the matter? Is your sister mad at you?" She asked innocently. "Does Buffy not like you anymore?"  
  
Dawn drew in a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from streaming down her face, after all it was still a difficult topic for her, it only happened a little while ago. Dawn looked back at Max, her blue eyes shining with tears. "My sister-" She never got to finish her sentience because Max's mother showed up, along with Max.  
  
"Max." Jace said happily and rushed over to her daughter, with Max behind her.  
  
"Mommy." Max said and hugged her mother.  
  
"Thank god your alright." Jace said and looked toward Dawn who's face was turned away from her and she wiped her eyes to try and rid herself of the tears, however it wasn't helping. "Thank you, Dawn." Jace said.  
  
"Your welcome." Dawn said, her voice cracking a little.  
  
"You ok?" Max asked as she and Jace looked toward Dawn.  
  
"She was telling me about her sister, and then she started to get sad." Max said quickly. "She told me her sisters name was Buffy." She said. Jace glanced at Max, who only shrugged.  
  
"Well thank you again Dawn. See you guys later." Jace said getting ready to leave.  
  
"Bye Dawn, I hope your sister isn't mad at you." She said and left, as a nothing tear escaped Dawn's eye.  
  
"Dawn." Max said.  
  
Dawn knew where this would be going. "It's fine, I just don't want to talk about my sister right now." Dawn said quietly.  
  
Max slowly sat down and looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, then where's your mom?" Max asked.  
  
"Where's yours?" Dawn asked, not wanting to let more people in her life to get hurt, because that all she ever did was hurt people. She looked up at Max and saw a surprised look on her face as she searched for an answered, while fumbling. 'She's hiding something, they all are. Then again I am too.'  
  
"It's ok, it's none of my business." Dawn said, as another thought popped into her head, that she wad dying to ask ever since she got here. "Max, why does your brother hate me?" She asked, even thought she was used to it, it still hurt, and she was still curious.  
  
"He doesn't. He's just had a rough life, and finds it hard to trust people." Max explained. "Give him some time, he'll come around."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Let's not go there." Max said, and laughed a little along with Dawn.  
  
"So what's with your other brothers, and sisters? Do they not like me, either, along with these people, because they keep giving me strange looks?" Dawn said.  
  
"That's a long story, that I really don't want to touch right now." Max said looking around the café.  
  
Dawn only nodded. "SO how long are you staying for?" Max asked.  
  
Dawn looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. When do ever you tell me to leave I guess." Dawn said.  
  
"Where would you go?" Max asked.  
  
Dawn looked at her, sighed, and then shrugged. "Truthfully, I have no clue." Dawn answered.  
  
"Why you runnin in the first place?" Max asked.  
  
Dawn looked at her. "That is a long story that I really, really don't wanna touch right now." Dawn said.  
  
Max only nodded in understanding. "But you can tell me ya know, and trust me." She said.  
  
Dawn looked at her a moment. For a while now, she had to be careful who she trusted, whom she came into contact with. What if this was one of his traps to get to her, finally she dismissed the idea. "And you can trust me." Dawn said and smiled a small smile at Max.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The house was trashed, much like the town. So much had changed in such a short time. The people of the town lived in fear now, who wouldn't? Papers covered the floor of the once beautiful house. The living room was a mess, with things out of place. The upstairs was like the bottom, the floor was covered was covered with clothes in the rooms upstairs. Some windows were broken now it looked horrible.  
  
The front door slowly opened and in stepped a platinum blonde guy, with a black leather duster. He looked around the room, like he always did, ever since it became like this, in hope of something. However everything stayed the same, it was always lifeless, and quite, except for today. A little red blinking light on the answering machine was blinking. He raised his eyebrow in question as he pressed the button, and listened to the familiar voice the played, before hearing an unfamiliar one play.  
  
"Yeah you don't know me, but I have information on your little sister. Call me back at 589-3344." He listened s the message ended and brought his eyebrow low. Could this person really know where Dawn was? Was Dawn all right? Those thought ran through his head as he sat down on the couch and thought about the message and about Dawn, wondering if the slayers little sister, whom was a slayer her self, was alright. He pulled out a cigarette, and began to smoke it while looking at the answering machine, and just thinking.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Night had come, and Dawn was sitting on Max's couch watching TV, and Max was fixing something to eat. Dawn flipped through the channels until something caught her attention. It was a news report on a young girl who had been murdered, with two puncher wounds on the side of her neck, and her blood drained, right in Seattle. 'Should have known they would be here too.'  
  
"Wonder who the sick person was he killed her." Max said.  
  
Dawn didn't say anything, because she knew the truth. Finally she spoke, "Probably just some sick cult or crap." She said and switched the channel again. 'I guess I can't run from my job. I'll just have to start kickin a#s again I guess.' Dawn thought sadly. She didn't want to have to fight with them anymore; after all Buffy was still training her, when she died. 'I'll just have to teach my self, I watched her enough, before to know how its done.' She thought, before falling into an unpleasant sleep, with dreams of memories that she wanted to run from.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter!!!!!! PLEAS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98 


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Dark Angel or Buffy; if I did I wouldn't be here right now, would I?  
  
A/N- Ok, here's the next chapter, ok. And something's are coming from the little of season seven I watched, but with some changes. And this (~) means someone is dreaming ok.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn didn't say anything, because she knew the truth. Finally she spoke, "Probably just some sick cult or crap." She said and switched the channel again. 'I guess I can't run from my job. I'll just have to start kickin a#s again I guess.' Dawn thought sadly. She didn't want to have to fight with them anymore; after all Buffy was still training her, when she died. 'I'll just have to teach my self, I watched her enough, before to know how it's done.' She thought, before falling into an unpleasant sleep, with dreams of memories that she wanted to run from.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
~ "Hey, Dawnie. You know where Buffy is?" Willow asked as she walked into the house. It was almost five o'clock, and Dawn was sitting in the living room watching TV.  
  
Dawn glanced at Willow and then back at the TV. "Where do you think?" She asked. "Do Potential Slayers and Vampires mean anything?" She asked  
  
"Oh, well we found a spell that will help us locate one of the potential Slayers, that are here in Sunnydale. Want to help me?" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure." Dawn said and followed Willow to help make the spell, along with Anya and Xander. After they had made the spell a green yellow shining light came out of the fireplace and surrounded Dawn. Dawn looked up at Anya, Xander and Willow with wide eyes, before the light disappeared.  
  
"You must have done the spell wrong, I can't be a potential." Dawn said frantically.  
  
"No, I did it right. It worked." Willow said smiling. "We have to tell Buffy."  
  
"NO." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn she needs to know." Xander said.  
  
"But, I mean, I can't be. That means in order to become the slayer Buffy has to die." Dawn said, as the dream started to fade away into another memory of Dawn's  
  
(Memory Change)  
  
Dawn sat on the couch with Willow, Anya, and Xander and waited for Buffy to come back up stairs, from the basement where the potential's were. When Buffy got up there she sighed and looked around at her friends and sister. "Willow did you find the other girl?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Willow answered.  
  
"Good then lets go and find her." Buffy said.  
  
"She's already here." Dawn spoke up looking straight ahead.  
  
"Then where is she?" Buffy asked looking around.  
  
"Talking to you." Dawn said, blue eyes meeting green.  
  
"Dawn I really don't have time to joke around with this." Buffy said irritability.  
  
"You think I would joke around with something like this?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Buffy, it's true." Willow said. "I did the spell, and it went to Dawn." Willow said.  
  
"No." Buffy said.  
  
"No?" Dawn said. "What do you mean no?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't believe you? And even if you were I still wouldn't let you." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh so your gonna let those girls in our basement?" Dawn asked, not believing her sister. "Buffy, you need all the help you can get." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn's right, the more potential slayers you have the better chance you have." Anya said, and got an agreement from Willow and Xander.  
  
"Those other girls aren't my sister." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not a child, stop treating me like one! I'm older then some of them girls down there!" Dawn said.  
  
"I'm not treating you like a child Dawn! I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Buffy said.  
  
"Really well I can't really see the truth in that. You haven't been here at all!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Is this what this is?" Buffy asked. "Jealousy, you're trying to be a potential, because you want to be around me more?" Buffy asked.  
  
""Buffy, it's not jealousy, and it's not a lie it's the d#mn truth!" Dawn said. "But you don't believe me do you?" Dawn asked, as they two continued to argue more, while the potentials down stairs listened to them.  
  
(Memory change)  
  
Dawn walked behind the rest of the potentials that were following Buffy. The potentials didn't really get along with Dawn, except one, and neither was Dawn and Buffy. Not since that argument when Buffy found out about Dawn being what she was, they had both said nasty things to each other. Her and Buffy usually kept quiet around each other, Buffy usually talking to a potential, or training them. While Dawn spent her time training, talking to Spike, or the other scoobies, or doing homework.  
  
However, at that moment Dawn was in the kitchen fixing her something to eat, when the door rang. Dawn yelled she would get it, and opened the door to see none other then Buffy brown headed dead ex. (It's nighttime by the way)  
  
"Angel." Dawn said smiling at Angel.  
  
"Dawn, is Buffy home?" Angel asked.  
  
"Um, not right now, she should be back soon. You could wait if you wanted." Dawn said.  
  
"That would be nice." Angel said.  
  
Dawn only nodded her head, "Well come in." She said ushering him in. "So why are you here? Did Buffy call you and ask to help train the potentials? Because Spike is all the way there." Dawn quickly said, as she sat down beside of Angel on the couch. As Angel turned around, something unexpected happened, that neither of them expected, that neither wanted, but because of the closeness of them, their lips accidentally meet, just as Buffy came in.~  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn woke up gasping, tears streaming down her cheeks. That was when it had started, when she found out she was a potential, and Angel came. She looked around the dark room; she guessed Max was already asleep, because it was passed one am. Dawn slowly stood up, letting the blanket fall to the couch. She silently slipped into her shoes, grabbed her jacket and quietly slipped out of the apartment clutching the stake in her jacket tightly. As she walked down the dark silent staircase that would lead her to the outside, she began to wonder if she could really take on these vampires if she came across them? She shook the thought out of her head, a doubting slayer, was a dead slayer.  
  
When Dawn reached the front door, she quietly slipped out and felt the cold night air hit her tear stained cheeks. As she wondered through the streets of Terminal City, she began to think about her old friends, and what they were doing right now, if they were even alive. She thought about the happy times they had together before things got complicated, she thought about her mom, and about Buffy, and then about weather or not he would find her or not. Weather she would live to see her seventeenth birthday, before he found her. She wondered how many more people would die, before he got to her, before she just gave up.  
  
Dawn was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she had wandered off and gotten lost. She looked around around, and cursed under her breath, for her stupidity. Just as she was about to walk off again, she felt someone behind her, her breath caught, but she continued on as if she didn't notice. However, when she walked, she felt them following her, although she couldn't hear their steps, she felt them. She quickly turned a corner and threw herself against the wall into the darkness, waiting for her stalker to come around the corner so she could kick their a#s for following her. Just as the person turned the corner, Dawn punched, and kicked him off of their feet so they landed on the ground. Dawn climbed on top of the person placing her knee in the middle of their back. Because of the darkness and her eyes not adjusting yet, she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"Who the f#ck are you?" She asked. However, the person quickly turned the odds to his favor, and had her pinned, so she could see their face. It was Max's brother, Zack. Dawn's looked up at him suspiciously. "Why were you following me?" She asked.  
  
"Why were you wondering the streets?" He asked, his grip hurting her arms.  
  
"Because I needed some fresh air." Dawn lied. "Why were you following me?" She asked. "And could you please get off of me." She said. Zack reluctantly got off of Dawn, and she climbed to her feet glaring at him. "Thanks." She mumbled. "Now why were you following me? Or was it because you can't keep your nose in your own business, so you go and snoop in mine?" Dawn asked.  
  
Zack sent her a hard look, which made her shift uneasily. "You could have been planning to do anything." He said.  
  
Dawn looked at him. "You may not believe me, but I'm not gonna like hurt your brothers and sisters or anything." She said stiffly. "And were the freak did you learn that move?" Dawn asked, not even remembering and seeing him change positions on her.  
  
Zack looked at her still rubbing her arms where he had put a little too much presser down on her. "It was mere self defense." Zack said.  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Please, why would you need self defense, or use it on a sixteen year old? And besides I didn't even see you, you went to fast, all I saw was a blur." Dawn rambled. "And I know that wasn't mere self defense." Dawn said. "And besides no ordinary self-defense teaches you how to get out of the hold I had you in." She said.  
  
Zack raised an eyebrow at her, before turning around abruptly and leaving her. Dawn looked over him before quickly catching up. "You're just going to leave me here? Without showing me the way back?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well that was the idea." Zack said coldly.  
  
"You know just because you've had a hard life, doesn't mean you can go and treat me the way you have been, you've been acting like a total b#tch to me. You don't even know me, and you already hate me. You know it's not like I've had the easiest life either, but I don't go around and immediately hate everyone I met without giving them a chance." Dawn said finally fed up with his behavior toward her. "You could at least give me a chance, or would it break your whole cold demeanor?" dawn asked sarcastically.  
  
Zack stopped and looked at her, really looking at her. For the first time he noticed she had stained cheeks, and biggest blue eyes seen, however they were broken. They were as if she had been through Manticore in his eyes, through hell. "You've been crying." He said.  
  
"Finally he speaks." Dawn said, before shrugging at his comment. "It was just a dream." She said.  
  
"A dream bad enough to make you cry?" He asked, his voice still as hard as stone.  
  
"Bad memories, happy now?" Dawn said, very uncomfortable about were their conversation had went.  
  
Zack just looked at her; yes in deed she was broken. But as they continued to walk in silence he, like Max, felt something about the girl; he felt his heart warm to her a little, which had never happened before. He felt like this girl had been through a lot of pain, and yet he didn't even know her story.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As the young brown-headed female, lay on the bed of yet another hotel room, she wondered what her dreams meant. Seeing Buffy and her mom, but never Dawn. She sighed and rolled over her dark brown eyes slowly closing  
  
~The room was black, pitch black, with only a single ray of light shiny in the middle of the room. The brown headed female, walked up to the light and let it shine on her, wondering what the dream would be this time. She wondered what the purpose was behind all these strange dreams were.  
  
"You came." Said a female voice out in the darkness. The female slowly walked out into the light, to show it was Buffy.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't really have a choice, now did I?" The other female asked.  
  
"No, you had a choice, but that isn't what is important right now." Buffy said her voice urgent.  
  
"Then what is B? Why am I here, talking to you?" She asked.  
  
"I need, your help because I am unable to do it right at this moment." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok." She said. "Mind being a bit more vivid?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"I need you to find Dawn, and help her, for the time being." Buffy said.  
  
"Find Dawn? B, what are you talking about? Dawn's at home with you, and why can't-"  
  
"I'm dead." Buffy said.  
  
The brunettes eyes widened in shock. "What the F#ck are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"I died, I can't explain now, have Dawn too. Please go to her and find her, and help her for the time being." Buffy begged.  
  
"I don't understand. Help her with what?" She asked.  
  
"She's a slayer, in training. He's coming after her, and she can't fight him, she can't beat him, I couldn't. Pleas help her train! Help her! Please help keep her safe Faith? She can't die, if she does then everything that I have done will be for nothing!" Buffy said.  
  
"What no! Number one Buffy you saved a lot of people, and just because Dawn would happen to get killed by him, wouldn't mean anything. Number two who's him? Number three I'll help. Number for, but why me?" She asked.  
  
"Because I know your strong, and you know the way, and I trust you with her." Buffy said.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and nodded her head. "Where is she?" Faith asked.  
  
"Seattle." Buffy said, before everything went dark. ~  
  
Faith immediately woke up, because the manger was yelling outside her door at a young boy. She cursed under her breath and looked at the big fat guy. "You know you could have yelled somewhere else!" Faith yelled angrily before slamming the door and looking around. 'Great, I get to travel back across America to Seattle, to find the brat.' Faith thought before quickly gathering her things and leaving, to catch a bus that would take her from New York, to Seattle.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok, that's the end. Sorry that it was so short. I'll try and write you a really long one next time. Well Thank you too everyone who reviewed!!! YOU guys are the best!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	6. Ch6

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
A/N- Sorry for not being able to update sooner, but since school was cancelled today, I have time to update, and too everyone who reviewed I love you all!!!!! You are the best!!!!!!!!! And sorry for anymore spelling mistakes, my keys have been screwing up a lot lately.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A week had past since Dawn had come to Terminal city. Max's brothers and sisters, had become friendlier with her, and liked her, along with Zack; he even somewhat smiled sometimes. However the longer Dawn was there, the more she began to have this feeling like they were hiding something major, about the City. She had slain three vampires also, with ease, with out ever getting caught. However the cloud of sadness and fear still surrounded her, sadness that would never go away, and fear of him. Max however was irritated that Dawn's sister hadn't called back yet, not because she wanted her gone, but because if that was her little sister that had run off, if it was her she would be worried as h#ll. Max would often try to bring up the matter of Dawn's sister, but Dawn would quickly change the subject. Max however was now trying to get Dawn to smile, she had noticed she never smiled, and when she did it was rare, even rarer then Zack's.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The platinum blonde walked into the house once again, and sat down. He was still wondering of it was a good idea to call the number. 'But if it would help find Dawn, then I'll do it.' He thought as he slowly picked up the phone and dialed the number that was on the answering machine. It began to ring and the blonde wondered if the bit was ok.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Max was sitting on her couch talking at 5:00pm to Alec when her cell rang. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "What?" She asked irritated.  
  
"You left a message saying you had information on Dawn Summers." Max heard a male British voice say. Max eyes opened in surprise and she looked at Alec who was looking at her in question.  
  
"Yea, I have information on her." Max said.  
  
"And that would be?" He asked.  
  
"Who is this first?" Max asked. 'Why is her sister not calling?' Max asked her self.  
  
"A friend." He said.  
  
"A friend whose name is?" Max asked.  
  
She heard him sigh on the other end of the line. "Spike, now is the bit ok?" Spike asked on the other end.  
  
"Spike? Yea, she's fine. Where's her sister, and why isn't she calling? And why hasn't anybody called me, its been a week." Max said.  
  
"Well that's really none of your bloody business why her sister isn't calling, you should be asking her that, seeing as she hasn't told. Where is she?" Spike asked beginning to get irritated.  
  
Max forced her anger down. "She's here in Seattle, in Terminal City." Max said.  
  
"Fine." Spike said before hanging up before anything else could be spoken. Max glared at the phone in her hand, forgetting all about Alec.  
  
"Who was that?" Alec asked.  
  
"A friend of Dawn's. He called wanting to know where she was, he seemed a bit weird. I think he's coming for her." Max said. "I don't trust him." Max said. "And he's not getting her, and they're hiding something all of them. It has something to do with Dawn's sister. I know it." Max said.  
  
"We should talk to her about it." Alec said.  
  
"Every time I try to she always finds a way to change the subject." Max said.  
  
Alec stayed quit, not saying anything for a minute. He just stared at Max. Max finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" She asked.  
  
Alec continued to stare, making Max uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, I um going to go and find Dawn. Tell her um about 'Spike'." She said getting up off of her couch and walking out of her apartment, when she had closed the door, she leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and breathed in, letting out a long sigh before leaving to find Dawn.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Max found Dawn talking to, her sister Syl. She walked up to them and asked if she could talk to Dawn alone. Dawn said sure, and walked outside with Max. "So what did you need?" Dawn asked facing Max, her eyes downwards; she did that a lot, never meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
"A friend called." Max said.  
  
"Ok." Dawn said not getting what this had to do with her. "What does this have to do with me?" She asked.  
  
"A friend of yours." Max said not looking at Dawn. Therefore not seeing the look of horror pass over her face, or how quickly her eyes swung up to see Max's face. "About a week ago a friend of mine gave me you home number, and I called hoping your sister would call back. Well she didn't, but he did. Dawn where's your sister?" Max asked finally looking at her worried expression.  
  
"I- I can't believe you did that. You don't realize what you have done." Dawn said. "I have to go, I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore." Dawn said. "Why did you do it Max?" Dawn asked, her fear of who had called overwhelming her.  
  
"Dawn I just wanted your family to know where you were, and-"  
  
"You have no clue. I have to leave." Dawn said turning away from Max and getting ready to leave when Max grabbed her arm. Dawn spun around and looked at her, her blue eyes big and shining with a little fear, and a little anger mixed. "Max Let me go." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn what the h#ll is going on?" Max asked.  
  
"Just let me go." Dawn said. "I don't pry in your business." Dawn said.  
  
Max looked at her; she could sense the fear rolling off of Dawn. "Dawn, what's going on." Max said, her grip on Dawn's am never wavering  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Three men stood in the dimly lit room, and were having conversation. The subject of their conversation was none other then Dawn Summers. Two of the men were dressed in suit, while the other was dressed in casually clothes, sort of.  
  
"What makes this Dawn Summers so special and different?" One of them asked.  
  
The man smirked slightly and looked at the two men in suites. "You've heard of Vampires and Demons, haven't you?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, figments of imagination." One of them said.  
  
"Now Mr. White, I would have thought you and Mr. Lydecker would believe in the supernatural, considering your little project." He said.  
  
"That's different." White said. "Vampires and Demons don't exist." He said.  
  
"Do you need proof?" The man asked.  
  
"Of course." Lydecker said. The man only nodded before turning into a vampire.  
  
"Proof enough?" He asked while sill turned.  
  
White and Lydecker a bit startled, or a whole lot startled replied, "Yes, you can change back now." Lydecker said. The vampire changed back into his human face and looked at the two men.  
  
"Now, there is a vampire slayer, one chosen in ever generation to slay all evil, and is stringer then ten men, well that prophecy got screwed up when the slayer Buffy came along. Now there are many vampire Slayers over the world." The vampire said.  
  
"What does this have to do with the girl?" White asked impatiently.  
  
"Dawn Summers was made out of the Vampire Slayer, Buffy-"  
  
"Made?" Lydecker asked.  
  
The vampire growled. 'This is going to take forever.' He thought. "I was getting there. Dawn Summers is not just an ordinary girl she is the Key. The key is a key; of course, it's a big ball of energy that opens up dimensions to hell to anywhere. Well this hell god Glory found out about it, decided she wanted to get back home, so she goes to where these Monks had the key." The vampire said.  
  
"Monks?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"They where it's protector." The vampire said, getting annoyed at having to explain everything about the girl to the men. "Well since they were no match for the hell god they had to send her to somebody who would protect it, that person being the slayer Buffy. So they did some mojo jumbo and put her in the form of a fourteen-year-old teenager and the sister of the slayer. So of course being made out of the slayer, and having the same blood as her, she became a slayer herself. However she, Dawn, was still in training when her dear sister got killed yet once again. So now Dawnie is on the run from the person who killed her sister, because it was all her fault and Dawnie knows it, and with the right training from you she could be one of your best soldiers." The vampire said.  
  
"And what about this hell god Glory?" White said while Lydecker processed everything the vampire had just said.  
  
"Buffy killed her when she got a hold of Dawn. But since Dawn had already been cut, and the portal to hell was being opened one of the two sisters had to jump. It was supposed to be Dawn, since she was the key, but Buffy loved her little sister so she died instead." The vampire explained. "But then she came back."  
  
"Interesting." Lydecker said. "If what you say is true then.." He trailed off.  
  
"The only problem is we don't know where the girl is." White said.  
  
The vampire grinned. "She's here in Seattle."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Faith flopped down on the hotel bed. She had just arrived in Seattle, and it was late, and she wanted a shower. She also wanted a good nights sleep, so tomorrow she could look for Dawn. She sighed and quickly left to take a shower. After she was done with the shower, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep, quite quickly.  
  
'~Faith glanced around her, she was still in her hotel room, that was good. She sighed and started to lay down when Buffy's voice stopped her.  
  
"You've arrived in Seattle, good." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, but B where am I supposed to look for her at?" Faith asked.  
  
"Terminal City." Buffy said.  
  
"One question how do you know all this?" Faith asked.  
  
"Um.. I'm dead." Buffy said a bit sarcastically. Faith only rolled her eyes.  
  
"You can leave now, go back to your little happy place." Faith said, uncomfortable about a dead Buffy enter her dream and have conversation with her.  
  
"Faith you have to hurry and get to Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can." Faith said.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen Faith." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, its ok I'll get to her." Faith assured the dead Buffy.  
  
"I know you will Faith." Buffy said. "I never realized how special she truly was, until he came after her, and she was willing to let him kill her, just like with Glory, but for some reason I didn't see it then, like I see it now." Buffy said. Faith looked at her oddly. "Watch over her until I can." Buffy said  
  
"Until you can? Buffy I-" Buffy was gone. ~  
  
Faith woke with the light shining in her eyes. She had left the light on in her hotel room. She sighed, Buffy had seemed worried, really worried. That was it; Buffy quickly got off the bed, and walked out of the hotel room. She was going to find Dawn, tonight.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn looked at Max, could she really tell her? She had been so nice to her, and she felt comfortable around her. But why should she tell her, when Max wouldn't tell her what was going on. "Why do you give a d#mn Max? Why don't you tell me what's going on? Why are there fences and, and-"  
  
"Dawn its better if you don't know." Max said.  
  
"Yeah well that can go two ways." Dawn said yanking her arm, but Max didn't let go.  
  
"Dawn, something's going on that is more important then this." Max said. Over the week, she had really started to take a liking to Dawn, and didn't want to see her hurt, almost sisterly. "Dawn I'm just trying to keep you safe."  
  
Dawn's eyes opened wide. She remembered that sentence all to well, that's what Buffy used to always say. She was always trying to keep Dawn safe, or that's what she said, even if she wasn't always there, or hardly there. She couldn't let Max start think like this, it would only get her hurt. Anybody who thought that way about Dawn only got hurt or died. Dawn shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not a child. Your sounding just like Buffy did." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, I'm not trying to sound like your sister." Max assured Dawn. "Can we please just talk about this."  
  
"No, there's nothing to talk about." Dawn said stubbornly. "Just let me go so I can leave." Dawn said.  
  
"No, Dawn your not going anywhere." Max said.  
  
"Oh I'm not, and who says?" Dawn asked, really starting to get ticked off, not at Max, but at her life and how things were turning out.  
  
"Me." A female voice said from behind them. Both Max, and Dawn turned to see whom the voice belonged too. When Dawn seen who it was, her eyes opened wide. Max, however, looked at the girl in front of them confused.  
  
"And who the h#ll do you think you are?" Max asked.  
  
"Faith."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok that's it for now. I was planning on making it longer, but I figured that was good place to stop. Hope you like it so far. And could someone please tell me how to use Italics, please. Well please review!!!!!!!!!! I'll love you forever!!! Lol.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	7. Ch7

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Dark Angel, or Buffy. The credit goes to the wonderful people who came up with the idea and put it on TV, ok.  
  
A/n- Thank you for the reviews, you're all the best!!!!!!!!! And sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here I am.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"No, Dawn your not going anywhere." Max said.  
  
"Oh I'm not, and who says?" Dawn asked, really starting to get ticked off, not at Max, but at her life and how things were turning out.  
  
"Me." A female voice said from behind them. Both Max, and Dawn turned to see whom the voice belonged too. When Dawn seen who it was, her eyes opened wide. Max, however, looked at the girl in front of them confused.  
  
"And who the h#ll do you think you are?" Max asked.  
  
"Faith."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Faith observed the girls in front of her. One in her early twenties, and the other one a teenager. Dawn had changed since she saw her, which was about four months before Buffy died.. again. She looked at the other girl, the one holding Dawn, and looking at her with a weird expression. Faith just smirked, at the two of them.  
  
"Gee that helps out a lot." Max said.  
  
"Does, doesn't it?" Faith asked.  
  
"How the h#ll did you get in here?" Max asked.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to not know." Faith said. Max could feel this girl was strong, and had an odd aura about her. One that sensed she didn't take crap from people, and would kick your a#s if you got in her way, she seemed tough.  
  
"I'm the one who runs this place." Max said. "Now how did ya get in here?" Max asked.  
  
"So you're like the mayor or some crap like that. Big wow!" Faith said.  
  
Max glared at Faith she didn't like this girl. "I suggest you get outta Terminal City." Max said.  
  
"Or what?" Faith taunted. "You know I'm not too big on orders, never have been." Faith added.  
  
Before the fight could go any further Dawn stepped in, "W-what are you doing here?" Dawn stuttered. She thought Faith was dead. "I t-thought you were dead." Dawn said looking at the girl in front of her, whom she had gotten to become friends with, after she had saved her life.  
  
"What made you think that, kid?" Faith asked, and then thought it would be wise to talk in private with Dawn. "I think it's time to catch up on some things, don't you Dawnie. I do, let's go." Faith said grabbing her other arm to led her away when Max stopped her.  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere." Max said.  
  
Faith looked at Max, and rolled her eyes. She was really starting to piss her off. "Max it's ok." Dawn said. Max looked at Dawn, and then at Faith, with distrustful eyes, before finally letting go of Dawn and walking away.  
  
Faith dragged Dawn into a little café and sat down. Dawn obliged and sat down, looking at the roguish slayer across from her. Faith looked at Dawn and raised an eyebrow at her. "I got something on me or something?" Faith asked.  
  
"If you weren't dead then where were you?" Dawn asked, her sad eyes looking confused at the slayer.  
  
"First off, where'd you get I was dead?" Faith asked, lighting a cigarette, but not bringing it to her mouth.  
  
"Buffy. She said you didn't make it out of the fight. You remember the one that you two-fought together with those two Demons. The really nasty ones, that was really strong." Dawn said.  
  
Faith looked over at Dawn, her dark eyes searching the other girls face. "Naw, after that fight we found out that more would be coming from Taxes, or some sh#t like that, so I told her to tell you bye, and went off to help Angel with those before they reached Sunnydale." Faith explained.  
  
"Then why she say-"  
  
"Dunno. Why did B, do any of the things she did." Faith said. "Does these guys know?" Faith asked.  
  
Dawn looked down and shook her head lightly. "Faith why are you here? How did you find me?" Dawn asked, was she working for the bad side again?  
  
"Was in New York, started having these dreams about Buffy. As hard as this may seem to believe it's all true. Anyways we had conversations, she told me to come find you, before 'he' got you, and help you train and crap. Told me where you were to, so here I am. That's a long story made short." Faith explained shortly.  
  
"Oh." Dawn said.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe but its true." Faith said.  
  
"So she told you to help me train so I could kill 'him'?" Dawn asked. Faith nodded. "Figures." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"Figures what?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nothing." Dawn said.  
  
"Come on kid, spill." Faith said.  
  
"Figures that she would only care about you finding me to stop him, to save the world." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"Oh." Faith said in understanding. "Listen Dawn, she cared about you, and she still does." Faith said.  
  
"Yea right." Dawn said.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes; she really wasn't any good with this girly crap. "Whatever Dawn." Faith said. "So who was the girl?" Faith asked.  
  
"Max. She's been letting me stay with her." Dawn explained.  
  
"Seems sorta b#tchy." Faith murmured. "There's something weird going on. There's guard standing around the gate-fence thing that's around city. You know what it is?" Faith asked looking around the place a bit suspiciously.  
  
"No, but I know something's going on. They're just not telling." Dawn said softly. Faith looked over at her.  
  
"Have you told them about us?" Faith asked meaning them being slayers.  
  
"No. Max called somebody though back at Sunnydale." Dawn said. "Faith I want you to leave." Dawn said.  
  
Faith looked at Dawn a bit hurt. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Faith enough people have gotten hurt because of me. Just please leave." Dawn pleaded.  
  
"Not a chance Dawn." Faith said. "Besides been meaning to see Seattle for some time now." Faith said.  
  
"Faith-" Dawn stopped mid sentence.  
  
"What?" Faith asked.  
  
"We should talk some where else, at some other time." Dawn said, which got Faith to look at her with a raised eyebrow and turn around and look where Dawn was looking.  
  
"Who is he? You know him?" Faith asked looking at a man with blonde hair. He started to walk toward them, and Faith looked back at Dawn.  
  
"He's Max's older brother, Zack." Dawn said.  
  
"He's cute." Faith observed. When Zack reached Dawn and Faith's table he looked at Faith with a hard, cold look. Faith looked at him, with a smirk and raised eyebrow.  
  
"Zack." Dawn said.  
  
"Who are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Faith asked.  
  
Dawn looked between the exchange, and rolled her eyes. 'This could be bad, very bad.' Dawn thought. "Zack this is Faith, Faith this is Zack." She said. Zack glanced at her and then back at Faith. "She's a friend." She said.  
  
"How'd you get in Terminal City?" He asked Faith coldly.  
  
"Didn't I already get asked this? Well you see first I had to ride a bus, and then I had to get on another bus that would take me to Seattle. Then when I got in Seattle I had to walk around until I found out where Terminal C was, and then I had to walk here. So ya see it was all by using Buses and Legs." Faith said sarcastically.  
  
Zack glared at her. "I don't like your attitude."  
  
"I don't like your sister." Faith bit back.  
  
Dawn looked at Faith with shook her head. 'Yea this is gonna be h#ll.' Dawn thought to herself.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok here a very short and very crappy chapter to hold you over. And sorry for the shortness and crappyness but I'm not to great right now and stuff, so as soon as I'm feeling better and stuff I'll get a longer and not crappy chapter out. SO byebyes  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	8. Ch8

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner!!!!!! But I've been busy with school, and other things. And with the semester switching over and crap, I've been a bit.. busy and stressed out lately. But no I haven't forgotten about it or given up on it.  
  
But here's the next chapter.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Spike had been driving for quite a while now just listening to rock music and smoking a cigarette. He would get to Dawn before anything happened to her, he had promised himself that a long time ago. He had also promised her he would never let anything hurt her. The road seemed to stretch on and on never stopping. He sighed as he began to think things over once again. However his thoughts would always trail back to the blonde headed slayer who was now six feet under. Her death would keep playing over in his mind, and how he was unable to reach her in time, how she had died for Dawn, so he wouldn't get to her, she died so Dawn could have a few seconds to get out, to run. He remembered Dawn trying to fight him, and how she just wasn't strong enough yet, and how Buffy had burst in just as Dawn was getting ready to meet her death. He remembered Buffy being angry, angrier then ever before, he had never seen her so angry. Then it all stopped as she told Dawn to run, Dawn had refused to leave at first, but finally she ran and hide were the fight was in clear view of her. Then he remembered him coming after her, after Buffy had died, and how he had stopped him, and managed to give Dawn the time she needed to escape. And then he remembered an empty room, where she had ran, ran from the guilt from the pain, from him.  
  
"Stop thinking of it Spike. You have to be strong for the bit." He told him self. But no matter what he told him self it all kept running through his head like a movie.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn looked between her two friends. She watched the anger swell up in Zack, and a semi annoyed/semi amused Faith glare at each other. She knew this wouldn't go down well if she didn't step in, and soon. "Oh look wonderful day isn't it? A day that shouldn't go to waste by fighting over something silly." Dawn said nervously.  
  
"My sister took you in, and your just going to let this woman insult her." He said blue eyes cold as he turned his glare on her.  
  
"Hey lay off, alright! She didn't even do anything! As I remember correctly I was the one who made the remark about your sister." She said jumping to Dawn's defense while standing up from her seat. "So just back off of her." She spat out. Her voice cold and hard, matching Zack's. Dawn looked over at Faith and noticed the glint in her eyes, she wanted to kick someone's or something's ass, she wanted to fight. And Dawn knew if Zack didn't back off, he was going to be that someone.  
  
"I don't recall asking your opinion." Zack's voice was harsh. Faith rolled her eyes at Zack and smirked.  
  
"And I don't recall wanting to get harassed by you and your damn sister!" Faith shouted. Brown eyes flaring with anger, as she forced herself not to strike at Zack.  
  
"Come on guys, let's just talk about this civilly." Dawn pleaded. "Faith didn't mean anything by what she said about Max Zack. And Faith just don't do anything stupid." She said.  
  
Zack growled deep in his throat. "You can growl. Cool." Faith smirked.  
  
Zack glared at Faith cold steeling ice blue eyes clashing with cold amused brown eyes. "Leave Terminal City, before you're made to leave, and trust me 'Faith' you won't like it." He said in a commanding voice as he sort of mocked her name. Faith's eyes flared and that was the last straw, she drew back her fist and with out warning swung at Zack. Zack, however, caught her hand and twisted it behind her back.  
  
"Hey your kinda good." Faith said before slamming her head in Zack's face. Zack let go and Faith took this opportunity to get out of his grip and kick outward, her foot connected solidly with his abdomen. Zack stumbled back and glared at her. Faith got into fighting mode as did Zack and they circled each other. Faith's dark eyes took in her opponent she could tell from the way he held himself that he could fight, what she didn't know was how well. Faith threw the first punch, which Zack caught and then threw a punch at her, which connected with her jaw making her head do a 180, and then kicked outward making contact with her stomach, she stumbled backward and caught herself on the table. Her dark brown eyes were ablaze as she turned her attention back toward Zack. She pushed herself off of the table and threw a punch at Zack again, this time successfully hitting her target and then sending her left leg outward hitting him his stomach, making him stumble.  
  
Zack was surprised by the girl, and also knew she wasn't as normal as she appeared, but she also wasn't a transgenic he knew that for sure. 'So what is she?' He thought to himself as he kicked outward. The two continued like this until finally Faith started to tire out, and Zack pinned her to the ground. Faith was breathing hard from anger and her chest was rising up and down as she glared at Zack, a wild glint in her eye. Zack also glared at her, the same glint shown in his eyes, the only difference is that he didn't seem to be almost be out of breath.  
  
"Who and what the fuck are you?" Faith asked, knowing that Zack was defiantly not normal, considering he kicked her ass pretty bad.  
  
Zack didn't move he didn't speak at first. "I can ask you the same thing." He answered.  
  
Ok that chapter was extremely short, my shortest chapter yet I think. Well please review and tell me what you think I promise I'll TRY to update faster and sooner for now on. But if I don't know that I HAVE NOT stopped or given up on it!!!!!!!!!! Well byebyes!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	9. Ch9

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
A/N- OK I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been stomped by school and other things, but now school's over (ended June 3), so yea... Oh and the only reason Zack beat Faith's so easily, was because she wasn't expecting him to be so good, and I mean come on he's Zack, lol. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!!!

* * *

Previously.......  
  
"Who and what the fuck are you?" Faith asked, knowing that Zack was defiantly not normal, considering he kicked her ass pretty bad.  
  
Zack didn't move he didn't speak at first. "I can ask you the same thing." He answered.  
  
Present.......  
  
Faith's eyes were blazing as she looked at Zack, who had yet to get off of her. "I suggest you get off of me, now." She said, and didn't wait for Zack to comply before she threw him off of her. He landed on the ground with a thump, and Faith quickly got to her feet. Zack jumped to his feet and glared at her, and Faith glared back.  
  
Dawn looked at her two friends, half expecting them to lash out at each other and kill each other. She gulped and stepped toward them. "Maybe it would be wise if we went somewhere and talked about this privately." She said.  
  
Faith glanced at her and then at Zack. Zack looked at Dawn and then at Faith until he nodded his head and turned on his heel heading outside. Dawn and Faith exchanged looks and followed after him. "Yo, mister GI Joe, where the fuck you taking us?" Faith shouted at him as she continued to follow him.  
  
Zack didn't answer, he only balled up his fist and kept walking, his jaw square and tight. Dawn shook her head, and continued to walk. After about three minutes Dawn realized they were going to Max's office. She sighed and shook her head. 'This just keeps getting better and better.' She thought as she followed him in and sat down in a chair.  
  
Dawn looked at Max who was sitting at her desk talking to Alec. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Faith, and Faith only smirked and glared at her. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask mister GI Joe here." Faith snapped.  
  
Dawn sat quietly in her chair and kept her eyes trained on the floor. Max turned to her brother with a questioning look. Zack signaled for her to come over to him, and Max slowly walked over to him.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Max asked. "And what happened to your lip, and eye? Have you been fighting?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, with her. Max she's not normal. She's not a transgenic and she's not one of White's." Max whispered to her.  
  
Max glanced at Faith. "Then what is she?" She asked.  
  
Zack raised an eyebrow. "That's what we're going to find out." He said. Max nodded in understanding and walked back over to where Dawn and Faith were sitting. "So what are you?" Max asked.  
  
"What are you? Because I know your little city full of people are not normal, and especially sense I saw a walking six foot Lizard just a while ago." Faith said. Max, Zack, and Alec exchanged looks with each other. Faith twirled a piece of hair between her fingers thoughtfully, until a thought struck. "Unless......." She trailed off her dark eyes twinkling with knowledge. The transgenic's stiffened and stared at Faith as Faith smirked at them knowingly. Dawn looked between Faith and the other three people in the room, confused.  
  
"Ok can someone please tell me what is going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
Faith looked at Dawn. "You don't know, and you've been here for a week and you....... I don't know how, but oh well." Faith shrugged it off. "It seems your little friends here have been keeping a rather big secret from you kid. Do you want to tell her, or should I?" Faith asked.  
  
Before they could answer Faith went on. "They're transgenic's." Dawn looked at her confused for a moment before realization dawned on her.  
  
"But how did you know?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Council." Faith said sarcastically. She smirked at the three transgenic. "And TV... the wonders of Television."  
  
"That would explain the connection." Dawn mumbled and got a weird look from Faith.  
  
"Well obviously your not a transgenic so what are you?" Max grounded out from clenched teeth.  
  
Faith looked at the three transgenics in the room and smirked. "Now why should I tell you?" She asked.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Faith stop antagonizing them and just tell them." She snapped, not wanting another fight to break out.  
  
Faith look at Dawn and then back and shrugged. "We're slayers." She said.  
  
Max, Zack, and Alec gave her weird looks. Faith sighed in annoyance. "Slayers. Vampire slayers. You know we kill anything that goes bump in the night that's evil. Stop apocalypses from happening. Destroy demons, stop the hell mouth from opening. We have like super powers." Faith said. "Am I getting anywhere? You know the chosen one, well that's how it used to be until B came along." Faith added in an after thought.  
  
"You expect us to believe what you have just told us?" Max asked.  
  
"Well yea." Faith said, sarcasm dripping in her words.  
  
"You said we." Alec said.  
  
"Uh yea I did." Faith said.  
  
"Then Dawn......." He trailed off.  
  
"Yea the kid here is a super hero." Faith said. Her dark eyes were dancing in amusement at the three transgenics.  
  
"I'm not a kid." Dawn snapped.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Sure thing."  
  
Max glared at Faith. The story she had just told her was unbelievable, demons, vampires they didn't exist. Did they? Max shook her head to clear her thoughts, that was absurd. "That's absurd... Vampires and demons and a Slayer. There's no such things." Max argued.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Honestly why is it so hard to believe? I mean hello, look at you people... you're the ones with the hyped up genes and crap. You're the ones that were at Manticore and have super abilities. Dawn and I have them too, except ours hasn't been genetically engineered and shit." Faith said coldly, growing bored with their argument.  
  
Max didn't say anything. She sat quietly regarding the young woman in front of her. She sighed and shook her head. Could it be true? "Ok fine, but why are you here?" Max asked.  
  
Faith sighed as if it was obvious. "To help the kid."  
  
Max raised an eyebrow. "Why does Dawn need your help?"  
  
Faith glanced at Dawn who was staring at her hands and then back at Max. "Oh fuck... We're going to be here a while."

* * *

So nothing really happened in that chapter, I know. I'm kinda having writers block at the moment... But Anyways if anyone is still interested in the story plz review and I'll try to update sooner!!!!! Well anyways... Plz review if anyone is still interested... byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


End file.
